velvet underworld.
by ali-chan
Summary: shonen ai, unrequited KENxAYA, AYAxYOJI, YOJIxOM unfortunatley, no matter how hard i try, i simply cannot write any more! i have lost all inspiration. if someone would like to continue pease do, it woud be a shame to let it stay this way. ali-chan =^_^=


**Authors note & disclaimer:** no matter how much I wish I owned weiß, sadly I do not. It is the property of koyasu takehito (spelling?) and that lot.

**Please, please **review! I will not continue if I do not get any feedback from you lot! So please! Tell me what you think! Arigato =^_^=   
Jaymie

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Velvet Underworld**

**# Only to embrace those we love,  
And protect the small and precious #**

The words on the radio stabbed into his heart whilst speeding through the night, why wasn't he there to protect his angel? He should have taken the shot. He chanced a quick look in the rear-view mirror, but the mere sight of that once genki little soul lying almost lifeless in the arms of their porcelain leader just tore at him. The red head noticed this,  
"Yoji, keep your eyes on the road or let me drive." Aya spoke coolly.  
"No" Yoji replied simply. Ken, who was in the front passenger seat, noticed their pursuers on motorcycles drawing dangerously near. "Heads up, we have company."  
"It's times like these that make me wonder why none of us use guns" growled the lanky blonde as he pressed the accelerator to the floor. This gave the soccer player an idea.  
"Hey, Aya, pass me Omi's crossbow or darts" Aya knew exactly what he was thinking and silently complied. "Yoji, I want you to turn the car. Do a handbrake turn or something. And open the sunroof, I'm gonna try something" Yoji obeyed unthinking and was soon speeding the wrong way down a one way street. Ken stood up and put his arms and head out of the sunroof, crossbow in hand. He could just see the look of terror on the motorcyclists' faces as the reality of the situation dawned on them. He aimed at the leader, and fired, the body tumbled onto the road. The others stopped and retreated. Satisfied that all was clear Ken sat back down. "We've wasted enough time." Said Aya, "let's get back to the Koneko quickly. Omi won't last much longer." Yoji ignored him; he took a turn in the opposite direction. A road that Aya knew well. "Yoji! What the hell do you think you're doing?" 
"Taking Omi to the hospital" he replied insolently. "Are you mad?" ken shouted, " what are you going to say happened to him?" 
"Well we certainly can't give him the treatment he needs" Yoji yelled back, the tears slowly welling in his eyes, "he'll...he'll die!" he stopped the car and put his head in his hands. "He'll die" repeated the playboy almost inaudibly. Aya got out the back eat, gently laying Omi's head where he was sitting, and opened Yoji's door. 
"Get out." He calmly ordered. Yoji didn't move, "Get out Yoji" again, he did not move. "Yoji, listen to me, we will take him to the hospital. Trust me." He crouched down and spoke more softly, "let us just get him to the Koneko so we can cover up how this happened." Yoji searched Aya's face for a reason not to trust him. But the deep amethyst eyes of his leader told him what he already knew. There was none. Slowly, silently Yoji sat where Aya had been, close to his angel. Close to his Omitchi. 
Later, back at the Koneko, Yoji paced the living room of the apartment above the shop. 15 minutes had passed and still Ken had not emerged from Omi's room. Aya sat there watching him. Back and forth, back and forth, he was getting tired just watching him. That, and the fact that it was 10 past 3 in the morning. 
"Stop pacing Yoji." Aya grumbled, "got to bed or something" 
"I can't, not till I know Omi's gonna be ok." 
"I'll wake you when Ke..." he was inturrupted by the sound Omi's bedroom door opening. It clicked shut again and Ken came into the living room. A sad expression veiled his usually happy face. 
"I did what I could, but it doesn't look like he'll be waking up for a while." Yoji's worried expression changed to a scowl. "I'm gonna kill that Schwartz bastard for what he did!" he turned and stormed towards the door, but soon found Ken blocking his path. "Get out of my way Ken, I don't want to have to hurt you" Aya rose to his feet and slowly walked towards the blonde. 
"We'll get him, Yoji. But now is not the time." Yoji turned and glared daggers at Aya, "how will it help Omi? We need to get him to the hospital." Yoji sighed in defeat, grabbed his coat and walked out the door with only fleeting murmur that he was, "going to get some fresh air." Half an hour passed, Yoji still hadn't returned. _Where is he?_ Thought Aya.
"I don't know where he's got to, but we can't wait any longer." Ken's reply startled Aya, he didn't realise he'd been thinking aloud. 
"Let's go." He said, walking to Omi's room keys in hand. 
Yoji took a turn down an alley, he didn't know why, he just felt compelled to do so. Four figures stepped out of the shadows behind him, blocking any exit. 
"Wilcommen Weiss." Said a German voice, Yoji turned, ready to fight.
"We've been expecting you Balinese, Kudo Yoji" continued an American. 
    To be continued
-----------------------------------------------

hehe, i'm gonna be evil and leav it there ^_^


End file.
